


star bright

by surrenderer



Series: kylux twitfic archive [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Drabble, Duel of the Fates Timeline, Ficlet, Kylux Advent Calendar, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Presents, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: For their first Life Day as rulers of the First Order's empire, the Supreme Leader gives his Chancellor a present.For the Kylux Advent Calendar, Day 3: Stars
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux twitfic archive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911586
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	star bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a quick [twitfic](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders/status/1334576860366217216) for the Kylux Advent Calendar [(prompts here)](https://twitter.com/sternfleck/status/1329284320087990274). And now here it is. Thank you to everyone who's read this!

“What’s this?” Hux asks when Ren places a long plastic tube on his desk, on top of his numerous datapads. It looks like a relic of the Empire—no, even older than that. Hux can’t remember the last time he bothered with a single sheet of flimsi, let alone something as large as this.

Ren shifts on his feet. He looks uncertain, and that concerns Hux. Whatever this is, it can’t be good news.

“It’s… just open it, Hux. I’ll explain after.”

Hux picks up the tube cautiously. It reminds him of his cadet days, poring over ancient schematics and plans from the hidden Imperial archives. The Death Star’s partial schematics had been copied onto flimsi and stored in a container just like this.

“It won’t kill you,” Ren says, and Hux glares at him before he removes the lid at one end of the tube. He pulls out a large roll of heavy-duty flimsi, thick to the touch, and when he unrolls it and lays it flat on his desk, what he sees is a map.

It’s very obviously a map at first glance, but he doesn’t recognize the system at first. Only when he looks closer at the clusters depicted does he realize where the map is referencing. No wonder he doesn’t recognize it, no one has seen this system in seven standard years, not since—

“It’s the Hosnian system,” he says out loud.

Ren nods, looking pleased. “It’s the Hosnian system at the exact moment when you fired Starkiller. I pulled the attack plans from the older Order databases…”

Hux looks back down at the map. Ren has always been one for sentimental gifts and he ought to be used to it by now. It should not affect him this way. But this reminder of Starkiller brings a small lump to his throat. He has Star Destroyers equipped with more weaponry these days, even more firepower, countless troops at his command, but Starkiller was…

“It’s… it’s the beginning of this. Of our empire, and the end of the New Republic,” Ren continues. Either he’s picked up on Hux’s thoughts or he’s ruminated on it as well. “It’s an important day to you. I thought we should remember it somehow. You can display this in your chambers, they make frames for these sorts of things. Or not. It’s up to you.”

Hux clears his throat. The glossy map shines in his well-lit office; he wonders what it would look like, framed and hanging on the empty wall across from his desk. “Well. It’s. It’s a thoughtful gift. Thank you, Supreme Leader.” He’s at a loss for any other words. Damn Ren to hell for always managing to keep him off-balance like this.

Ren nods again, then turns to leave. “Happy Life Day, Chancellor.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can indeed get your own custom star map in our own galaxy, if that interests you.
> 
> Here I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/).


End file.
